


Carnival Anniversary

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Blaine Anderson’s a great husband, Carnival Games, Cuddling, F/F, Ferris Wheel Riding, Fluff, Kissing, Klaine, Klarittana, Kurt and Brittany being adorable and their significant others are screwed, Kurt’s afraid of heights, M/M, Margret Thatcher Dog is mentioned, brittana, even though a lot of people didn’t like that, gay squad, going to the carnival for anniversary, hand holding, i love you’s, ice cream bribing, one shot-completed, reference to ‘Love Simon’, remember they got married on the same day, sappy Brittana, these four are my power squad, whipped Blaine Anderson, whipped Santana Lopez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: Klaine and Brittana , our honorary Gay Squad , spend their wedding anniversary together at the local carnival . fluff and slight trouble making endure . also , Brittany and Santana may murder themselves if Kurt and Blaine act any cuter .





	Carnival Anniversary

"Blaine, it's a _kitten_." Kurt squealed as he pointed to the stuffed animal hanging at one of the booths named 'Ball Toss' and jumped up and down like a five-year old.

Said man looked over to where his husband was pointing and chuckled. "I see that."

"You know," the taller man hinted, playing with the sleeve of Blaine's sweater. "Margret Thatcher Dog gets very _lonely_ not having having any one to talk to or play with."

"Is that so." Blaine grinned, looking over to Brittany and Santana who were making puking gestures. He sent them a playful glare before looking back to Kurt.

"Mhm." he nodded. "And I'm pretty sure he would greatly enjoy the company if we got him someone. . ."

"Is that your subtle way of asking me to play a game for you?"

The taller male nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Plus, it would cute that I got you one and you got me the other."

"You didn't technically get Margret for me though, Finn did for Rachel and you stole it." Blaine pointed out, raising an eyebrow and biting his lip to suppress a laugh when he saw the glare on his lovers face.

"That's not the _point_, Blaine Devon, and you know it's not." he pouted. "Pleeease?"

"_Oh my god_, gel brains, just get your whipped ass over to the booth and win the man his damn kitten!" Santana cried, Brittany giggling. "This is our anniversary too, and I kinda don't want to spend it hearing you two argue."

Kurt gestured to the Latina as if to say '_listen to her_!' and the shorter male finally just gave in. "Fine, _fine_." and Kurt clapped then gave the two girls a thumbs up. "_But_, Santana has to play with me." Blaine quickly added, full on grinning at the shorter female.

Blaine would be dead if looks could kill.

"Ooo, yes!" now it was Brittany's turn to clap as she turned to her wife and smiled. "Pleeease, Tana?"

"No, no, _no_." Santana said firmly, not meeting her wife's gaze knowing she would give in if she did. "You know I hate wasting my money on stupid things like this."

"But it's our anniversary." Brittany protested, lazily wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and pouting. "It'll be cute."

"And Brittany can get a cat too, like a Lord Tubbington Jr." Blaine leaned in not-so-discreetly and winked at Brittany.

"_Shut up_, Anderson."

"Anderson-Hummel." came the correction.

"It's just this one time, San. Then I swear on Lord Tubbington that I'll never make you waste your money again." the blonde promised, pulling out the puppy dog eyes that could challenge Blaine's.

"Alright. Fine." the dark haired girl sighed, meeting Brittany's eyes and giving in.

This earned squeals from Kurt and Brittany then they high fived each other before linking their arms together.

"Look who else has a whipped ass." Blaine sing song'd as they all made their way over to the game.

"Watch it, I know where your bow ties are stored."

"You _wouldn't_."

The girl just smirked and walked a bit faster to the game.

. . . 

"We're never going to get our animals." Brittany sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, Kurt following the motion while nodding.

"Hey!" Santana piped up, glancing behind her to look at the pair. "Have faith in us. We are doing this for you guys."

"Well you guys suck." Kurt stated bluntly as he watched Blaine toss a ball and it somehow ending up hitting a old lady in the head, knocking her hat off.

The boy bit his lip, eyes widened, and turned around, as if that didn't happen then slowly backed away from the booth. "Santana, your go." he muttered.

The other three laughed and shook their heads before said girl went up and took her last hit.

They got six throws, three for each, and they switched out simultaneously. Blaine got none in, much to Kurt's chagrin, Santana so far had none but was crossing her fingers for a win this time.

"Wish me luck, Brit-Brit." she smiled to her lover, throwing a wink for good measure. Brittany sent an air kiss and gave her a thumbs up.

Eyeing the cans, she picked up a ball and made mental calculations on how she was going to do it. Finally figuring it out, she tossed it perfectly and it looked like it was going to land smack dab in the middle.

But it didn't.

It hit the edge of the shelf the cans were on and bounced off, hitting the table, making it bounce even harder out and into the next booth.

Right into a fish bowl.

Just _barley_ missing the poor goldfish swimming around the clear bowl with a splash.

"All of a sudden, I'm _starving_." Santana stated, backing away. Thankfully, both booth managers were to absorbed in their conversation to comprehend what just happened.

"What a coincidence. I am too." Blaine agreed, dragging Kurt by the arm far away from the evil game. Santana doing the same with Brittany.

"But we just ate." Kurt said as he followed his husband and friends.

"I don't remember that, do you Santana?"

"Nope, not all."

"See? We're starved."

Brittany and Kurt shared a look. Their significant others were ridiculous.

. . .

"Come on, Kurt, it'll be romantic. Like that movie _Love, Simon_ that we liked. I'll be there the entire time." Blaine tried reasoning with his husband.

"No, I'm terrified of heights and you know it." Kurt crossed his arms. "You guys can go and almost fall to your death but I'm staying here on the nice, solid ground." he insisted and stompedas if to prove a point.

The shorter male sighed and looked to Brittany and Santana who were getting impatient. "You ladies go, we'll be there in a second." he gestured to the now long line for the Ferris Wheel. Not wasting a moment, the two were out of there.

"I don't know what you mean by we, _I_ am not going on that plastic death trap." Kurt huffed as he looked at Blaine, "This isn't up for discussion."

"What if I promised you, that you could hold my hand as tight as you wanted when we get to the top, plus, I'll kiss you to forget about the whole thing, hm? Oh, and ice cream later."

Kurt mulled over the offer."With chocolate sprinkles?"

"With chocolate sprinkles." he confirmed, a triumphed smile on his lips as he nodded.

The taller male held out his hand to be taken. "You got yourself a deal. . . but if I die, I'm coming back as a ghost to haunt you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Blaine laughed as he twined their fingers together and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, leading him toward the long line of eager people.

. . .

"It's beautiful."

"What, you? Yes I completely agree."

Brittany laughed as she shifted a bit to playfully hit Santana on the shoulder before turning back and leaning into her. "No, silly, I meant the sunset." and Santana hummed in agreement.

They were about half way up the ferris wheel (if you couldn't see, you could definitely here it by the way Kurt was announcing it a bit loudly from the cart below them), and the sun was going down at a slow pace and it's was a perfect view from where they were.

"While it _is_ beautiful, I think you're more beautiful." the shorter girl smiled as she ran her fingers through the taller girls soft locks.

"Haven't you looked in the mirror?"

"Touché, my love, touché."

"You know, this is the best anniversary ever." Brittany said after a few minutes.

"Even better than the one where I danced for you in the kitchen?" Santana asked.

"Okay, maybe the second best anniversary."

That got the Latina to laugh. "I love you." she said simply, bending down to peck Brittany's lips.

"I love you more." came the response, making her smile bright, getting a kiss back.

. . .

"Oh my _gosh_ this is high."

"Kurt, we haven't even gotten in the seat yet, relax."

Kurt scowled as he took Blaine's hand that was being offered so he could step in, he gripped it tightly before sitting down rather quickly and scooting really close.

Laughing quietly, Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's back and pulled the lap bar down with the other before twining their fingers. "This is going to be so much _fun_." Blaine sing-songed as the ride started moving.

Letting out a squeak, Kurt buried his face into Blaine's sweater (shamelessly breathing in his scent to calm him down) and stayed there.

Knowing it was going to take a while, Blaine didn't try and and coax him out; instead looking out onto the fair and people watched.

After counting the 30th pair of _Vans_, Kurt spoke up. "Are we done yet?" he asked, voice muffled by the fabric.

"Not yet, babe." Blaine responded, "But if you come out of your hiding spot you'll see a very pretty view of the sunset."

Sucker for sunsets, the chestnut hair boy peaked his head up a bit and saw what he was talking about. It's was really gorgeous. . . however, the view from which they were seeing it, was not.

"Blaine, we're higher than Mount Everest, are you _insane_?! Why would you let me see this? I'm going to fall and die and i'm not even thirty yet. This is not good." he rambled.

Before he could go on, a pair of lips was on his. It only lasted for about five seconds, a peck really, but he relaxed.

"Just look out and don't look down, grip my hand tight and remember that I won't let anything happen to you. Plus the kiss at the top." Blaine told him calmly.

Taking a deep breath, he did just that and it wasn't so bad. Though he may have been squeezing the life out of Blaine's hand.

"This. . . is really cool, thank you." Kurt said softly. "I really enjoyed today, best anniversary ever."

And Blaine couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s done ! 
> 
> i’m literally in love with these four characters and the two couples so writing them together was a lot of fun : )
> 
> tell me what you thought in the comments and thanks for reading !


End file.
